Bella And Edward
by redapple1901
Summary: it is about Bella and Edward after Eclipse. How their life is like.
1. No Leaving

Bella And Edward 1: No Leaving

It was an unusually sunny day in the end o June. I got up from my bed to see that Edward, my vampire fiancé, was not in the wooden rocking chair in the corner of my room where he should be. He promised me he would never leave me, but somehow always finds a way to. At this assumption I was not happy.

"Bella?"

I could never forget that angelic voice that belonged to Eward, the one I loved, it was impossible. It was absolutely irresistible. If it asked me to steal a cookie from the cookie jar, I would surely, without questioning, do it. It was, he was, the only reason why life was worth living. But it was possible to be mad at him, with good reasoning. "I thought you weren't supposed to leave!" I said angrily.

"Calm down, Bella, I just had to go to the bathroom. You know you gotta go when you gotta go.

"Yeah," I admitted. I was thinking of how a vampire would have to go to the bathroom, but that was just a strange concept, since Edward had never used that excuse before.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

I contemplated that question for a moment, thinking about what I wanted to do. I thought about cliff diving, but that was out of the question with Edward. I finally thought of a place I wanted to go. "I think we should go to the meadow."

"Okay, we can do that. But you better tell Charlie first."

"Charlie is still upset about the 'you and me getting married speech' I gave him. I don't think it's such a good idea to tell him anything about you and me."

"But Bella, Charlie would be very unhappy with you if you don't tell him where you're going, especially while you still live in the same house with him."

"I guess you're right, as always."

"Yes, I am always right Bella, because I love you, Bella.

"I love you too, Edward."

With that I took my toiletries to the bathroom upstairs that I had to share with Charlie, to take a shower. If Edward wasn't where I left him, I was going to be so angry. The hot water burned my skin, turning it red, from being cold. The water did feel good, relieving my stress. I stood there for a good ten minutes, washing my body and hair with my favorite, strawberry shampoo, thoroughly, taking time. It was a test to see if Edward would still be where he was standing last. I got out of the shower, dried off and put my soap and shampoo away in my red toiletry bag and headed back to my room. Like I was hoping, Edward was still in the wooden rocking chair in the corner. "So you stayed," I said surprised.

"Of course I stayed! Where did you think I went," he said astonished.

"I don't know. I...thought...ummmm...that you left."

"Don't tell me this is about when I disappeared for two seconds to go to the bathroom!"

"Well it sort of is," I stammered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well because when I woke up and I couldn't find you and I thought when I couldn't find you that you left me." For some odd reason I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Bella, don't you know that I wouldn't leave you for the world? I love you so much Bella. I won't leave you ever in all eternity."

He cam closer to me and gave me hug and then he kissed me softly on the lips. We stood there for a moment, in the quiet peacefulness of my bedroom. Then the phone rang and I went to answer it, but he stopped me right before I even got to touch the phone.


	2. Bella's Nightmare

Bella And Edward 2: Bella's Nightmare

"Hello?" Edward asked. "Ummm...yeah, she's right here. Bella it's Alice," Edward whispered.

Oh great I can just picture us shopping now! "Hi, Alice," I said.

"Bella, you won't believe it!!"

"There's a sale at some store?"

"Close! I found the perfect wedding dress for you and we're going to go look at it right now. But don't tell Edward, it's a surprise. Just tell him that I'm taking you out for lunch and that he isn't invited, because I'm such a nice sister!"

"Oh, great sho...lunch, ummmmmm...sounds terrific, see you in ten minutes!" There are moments in my life where I just absolutely hate Alice only for her obsession over shopping and playing Barbie with me.

"We're going for lunch with Alice? I'm surprised it's not shopping. I'll get the car started."

"No, you won't Alice said you weren't invited to lunch, because it's a girl's day out...for lunch, only lunch."

"Oh...well have fun at lunch," he kissed me on the lips and I walked out the door to my truck and to my death trap.

Alice was waiting for me when I got to the Cullen's house, on the front porch, arranging her wallet so it was nice and neat.

"Hey, Bella!!" Alice screamed, as I got out of my truck. She ran over to me and gave me a big squeezy hug, nothing like Emmett's bear hug.

"Nice to see you too, Alice," I said as cheerful as I could manage. No one could be happy about going to their death trap. Alice and I walked over to the little yellow Porsche that Edward had gotten for Alice, only because Alice really wanted one and Edward wanted her to baby-sit me, more like kidnapping me and keeping me hostage. Those were the good old days. Now I couldn't even be let outside by myself without some sort of security thing. The first thing Edward bought for the house was a security system, he didn't even think about a fire alarm until I mentioned it was mandatory and Charlie would throw a fit about it and mumble unintelligible things about how I should have Jacob for a fiancé and not Edward.

Alice started the engine of the Porsche and put her sunglasses over her eyes so that she could drive in 'style.'

"I know you'll love the dress and thank me for finding it. At least now you won't have to be stressed about the dress now, you can just be stressed about what kind of cake to get!" she squeaked happily.

Boy did she not understand how stressed I really was. The whole idea about planning a wedding is being stressed, because it's an important mile stone for some people like me, whether they like shopping or not. "Yay, Alice, I'm only stressed about cake!" I said like a robot. Sometimes I feel like no one understands me accept my truck, because on thing for sure my truck does not talk and it especially doesn't like to shop, it probably doesn't even know what 'shop' means.

We finally got to the evil dress shop, where I was to be buried. I should probably call all of my relatives and tell them goodbye and that it was nice knowing them.


	3. Wedding Dress

Bella And Edward 3: Wedding Dress

Bella And Edward 3: Wedding Dress

Wedding Dress /bridalgownsdetail.jsp?stid3359&prodgroup10

Bella And Edward 3: Wedding Dress

Alice and I entered the evil dress shop. The shop had many big windows but it had many more dresses than windows which made me feel even unhappier. A skinny lady, with straight black hair and beady black eyes, sat at a marble desk, wearing a black work suit that matched her hair. Alice dragged me along with her to the lady at the desk.

"Good Afternoon," the lady said to Alice. "How may I help you?"  
"I'm Alice Cullen and this is Isabella Swan and we're here for an appointment."  
The lady looked at me and smiled halfheartedly.  
"Ah yes," she said. "If you would go into the room on you left down that hallway, Madame Newjahr will be with you shortly.  
Alice dragged me down the hallway to the room on our left, where the lady said for us to go. It was a big room with wedding dresses and wedding accessories everywhere. There were shoes on one side, dresses on the other and jewelry on another. There was even a place for windows, which showed the sun shining through into the room.

"Oh this must be Miss Swan," a woman, who I was suspecting to be Madame Newjahr, said with a German accent.  
"Yes, I am," I blushed a deep red, but not as red as I would blush around Edward of course.

Madame Newjahr held a beautiful white, sleeveless, dress that had rhinestones on the front. I couldn't imagine in my head what Edward would think of it because I could barely believe there could be anything that gorgeous in the world.

"What do you think?" Alice asked, with a big grin on her face.  
"I...uh..." I was lost for words," It's absolutely gorgeous, Alice," I said in astonishment.  
"I told you, you'd thank me," she said proudly.  
"Yes, thank you Alice!" I screamed and then hugged Alice so tight that she told me she couldn't breathe. "Sorry, Alice." I said.

Madame Newjahr gave me the dress to try on. I went into the dressing room to put on my hopefully soon to be wedding dress. The dress fit perfectly. It wasn't tight, and it showed off all the right places in all the right ways. When I stepped back into the room where Alice and Madame Newjahr were, they gasped in amazement.

"It's beautiful, Miss Swan!" Madame Newjahr said, thrilled.  
Alice giggled, with an expression of success and joy on her face.  
I smiled happily at myself in the mirror as I pictured Edward standing next to me in his black tuxedo, holding my hand.


	4. Un Pastel A Cake

Bella And Edward 4: Un Pastel (A Cake)

Bella And Edward 4: Un Pastel (A Cake).

Alice dragged me out of the evil dress shop and into the yellow Porsche.  
"Alice now where are you taking me," I whined.  
"I'm taking you for lunch."  
"Oh...where?"  
"You'll see!"

Just great, I thought. Wherever Alice was taking me, I knew it couldn't be good. In a matter of minutes we arrived in a parking lot in front of a small brick building that had a sign that read "Famous Bakery: homemade bread, and famous cakes/desserts"  
"Alice we're getting a cake!"  
Well, duh, Bella. A wedding isn't a wedding without a cake!"  
Alice did have a point, but-"But, Alice you guys can't eat cake!" I exclaimed.  
"Well, Bella, you're not going to be the only human there, and besides Edward can eat cake, it'll just taste like...like...dirt!"  
"Yeah, Alice that'll be wonderful. I'm sure Edward will love me for poisoning him with cake!!" I stuck out my tongue teasingly.  
"Okay, Bella, but I just thought we'd get the most delicious chocolate cake in the whole entire world!"  
"Chocolate!! Come on Alice we're getting a cake!"

This time I was the one doing the dragging. I dragged Alice into the bakery. My eyes were wide with obsession for chocolate.  
"How can I help you?" a short lady, who was dressed in a red waitress uniform, asked.  
I pushed right past her to the bakery goodies line and waited unpatiently to get my chocolate cake!!

Brief Edward POV:

How long could they be?? I wondered to myself. Alice probably took Bella shopping, poor Bella. Thank God I'm not a girl.

Back to Bella:

I t was finally our turn in line, after what seemed like hours.  
"What can I help you with, today?" the lady asked.  
"Can I have the most expensive wedding cake you have," I said urgently.  
"Ummmm...The Death By Chocolate cake is our most expensive."  
"We'll take it!" I said excitedly.  
The lady got the cake and put it in a big box and handed it to me, which I handed to Alice because she has "super strength."

We, I, got a bite to eat at the cafe that was next to the bakery. The ride home was long, and unbearable. I couldn't wait to see Edward. It was hard for me to go over a minute, or a second, let alone four hours, without him. Alice pulled into eh long paved driveway. We said our goodbyes and Alice drove away with my dress and my cake, dammit. I really wanted to eat it.

I walked through the front door and saw Edward sitting at the kitchen table. When he saw me he immediately got up and walked, hurriedly, over to me to give me a kiss on the lips. The next thing I knew I was dragged upstairs to bed.


	5. Wedding Day

Bella And Edward 5: Wedding Day

Bella And Edward 5: Wedding Day

A couple of weeks flew by in what felt like a couple of seconds. I was standing in front of the mirror, which was in the dressing room, looking at my dress and my makeup. At that exact moment Alice and Rosalie came in.  
"Is everything okay, Bella?" Alice asked.  
Rosalie was standing behind Alice with the same glowering expression that she always had on her face whenever she was near me.  
"Yeah...everything's fine," tears started to roll down my face as I said the words.  
"Oh, Bella!" Alice ran to me and gave me a hug.  
"its okay, Bella. Everything will be absolutely fine, you'll see!" she smiled brightly.

Rosalie came over to me with a box of tissues. I grabbed two of them from the box to wipe away my tears.  
"OH MAN!!" Alice exclaimed.  
"What??" I asked bewildered  
"BELLA! YOU RUINED YOUR MAKEUP THAT I SPENT HOURS ON!!"  
"Sorry, Alice I -" she cut me off.  
"NOW YOU LOOK LIKE TIM BURTON'S CORPSE BRIDE, BUT WITHOUT THE BLUE SKIN!!"  
Rosalie started cracking up, what a big help she was. I couldn't think of anything else that could possibly go wrong. All I could picture in my mind was watching the video of our wedding years from now, looking more like a vampire marrying a zombie than a vampire marrying a human!

Alice pushed me into a chair and rolled me over to the mirror. She wiped my face with wet paper towels. Then she got out her gigantic makeup case and redid my look. I had to say it looked better then the first time.

"We have less than five minutes," Rosalie stated.  
"Less than five minutes!!" I shrieked. I heard Emmett's booming laugh from the hallway. Butterflies filled my stomach and I started hyperventilating. It was really happening, I wasn't a dream. I was marrying Edward today for real. When they say life comes at you fast, they aren't kidding! Rosalie and Alice dragged me out of the room and down the hallway to the door where Charlie was standing. I pulled away from Alice and Rosalie, who went to put their dresses and makeup on. I wished I could do things as fast as them. Then I remembered that I would soon be a vampire just like them.

I walked over to Charlie, who turned to look at me.  
"Hi, Ch-dad," I said.  
"Bells, you know, you don't have to do this. You can wait for when you're ready. Don't be pressured by Ed-" I cut him off.  
"Dad I am ready. Edward never pressured me. I made my own decision."

The wedding music started playing. Alice who was behind me with Rosalie, handed me my bouquet of flowers, that included freesia, red roses, and violets. I too Charlie's hand and the doors opened. My mind began to twirl and I was getting nauseas from being nervous. We weren't walking down the aisle fast enough. I looked up and around and found Renee and Phil sitting next to each other. Renee turned her head to look at me after Phil motioned her to. She gasped in disbelief and had the biggest smile on hr face that I have ever seen. I then spotted Carlisle and Esme sitting together. Esme smiled at me and Carlisle nodded his head, approvingly. Then a smile came across my face when I saw Jacob, Jasper, and Emmett standing side by side with Edward. I figured that Jasper had played with my feelings to make me happy. Edward was watching me ready to catch me when, if I did, fall.

We came before the stairs, where Charlie left me to go stand across from Edward. As soon as I took me first step I fell. But before I hit the ground I was caught by Edward, who helped me back to my feet. Emmett let out a soft giggle. Edward turned to glare at him and Emmett turned away like a scolded child, but smiled at me and I smiled back. I smiled at Jacob, but he only gave me a little smile back, not the big smile that I loved.

The priest started his long wedding speel. For most of the time Edward and I looked at each other. Once in a while I stole a glance at Jacob, who kept his eyes staring at his shoes.

Brief Edward POV:

I stopped breathing when I saw Bella walking down the aisle. She was beautiful, no not beautiful, but gorgeous. Jacob stood to my right, staring at the floor. I was glad Jasper was up here to keep us both from tearing each other a part. Emmett stood at my other side watching Rosalie.

When Bella stopped to go up the stairs, I caught a glare from Charlie. I knew he wasn't happy about Bella's decision. I caught Bella as she fell, holding her in my arms tightly. I steadied her back onto her feet and she blushed when she turned to look at me, gratefully. Emmett giggled softly beside me and I turned to glare at him and he turned away like a scolded child and smiled at Bella. Then he ignored me to look at Rosalie. Alice was staring at Jasper who shyly stared back. He wasn't one for crowds because of his ability to control himself. I just hoped Bella or anyone else didn't get some sort of cut or something or else we'd be in BIG trouble.

Back to Bella (regular POV):

"I, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, take Isabella Marie Swan to be my wife."  
"I, Isabella Marie Swan, take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be my husband."  
"You may kiss the bride," said the priest.  
Edward put my veil over my head, to uncover my face. He leaned closer to me, as I leaned closer to him and we kissed. I was in heaven. We both didn't realize how long we kept kissing, but it was long enough that people started laughing. Which by then we pulled away from each other and walked down the aisle, hand in hand and out of the church and into Edward's Aston Martin on our way to the airport, where we to get on a plane to Italy, for our honeymoon.


	6. Miracle

Bella And Edward 6: Miracle

Bella And Edward 6: Miracle

In Rosalie's and Emmett's POV

Rosalie's POV

"Hey, Emmett?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" he asked, tiredly, and rolled over on the bed to look at me.  
"Can we get married again? I asked pleadingly.  
"Rose, Rose, Rose, darling. how many times do we have to get married? he yelled.

I ran into the bathroom, balling. Over the past couple of weeks I had become an emotional wreck and every morning I would throw up like I had the flu. I thought it was impossible for vampires to get sick!

Emmett knocked on the door, loud enough, that I thought the door was going to fall down.  
"Rose? Rose? Rose, I'm so sorry. Would you come out of the bathroom, please! I'm so sorry! If you want to have another wedding we can. Oh...Please, Rose, come out of there."  
Then the phone rang. Emmett walked away from the door to answer it.

Emmett's POV

I walked away from the door, unwillingly, to answer the phone. "Hello?" I asked.  
"Hey, Emmett!"  
It was Edward. "What's up brother?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting today."  
"Oh...yeah, I'm starving. When are we going?"  
"How about right now. Bella's at Charlie's.  
"Okay, I'll be right over." I hung up the phone and knocked on the bathroom door again.

"Rose, Edward and I are going hunting now. Do you want to come?"  
"No," she said.  
"But, Rose, you haven't gone hunting in...weeks!"  
"I'll go later."  
I decided to go without Rosalie, in the hope that she would feel better.

Back to Rosalie's POV

When I hear Emmett get into his jeep, I unlocked the door, and went over to sit on the bed. I was pondering whether I should do it or not. Was it really possible? No it couldn't be or else the whole population would be vampires.

I went downstairs and grabbed my car keys. I walked out the door and got into my red convertible. The pharmacy store was a little ways away from the Cullen's.

There weren't a lot of cars in the parking lot when pulled in. That was a good sign. I walked in and went straight to the aisle that had the pregnancy test in it. I grabbed a handful of them and ran to the self-checkout line. This is totally impossible, I thought.

When I got home Emmett was still gone. So I ran upstairs back to the bathroom and locked the door. I waited the longest 15 minutes of my life, something I thought I would never get to do, and then I looked.

"Pregnant," it said.

It can't be! It's impossible, isn't it? It must be wrong. Oh God how am I going to tell Emmett??

At that moment I heard the door slam. It was Emmett and he was walking up the stairs. I got rid of the other pregnancy tests. I have to tell him!

"Rose?" he asked worriedly.  
"Yeah?" I opened the door to look at his face. There weren't dark purple circles underneath his eyes and they were gold. "Ummmmmmmm...I don't know how to say this, Emmett, but."  
"But, what?!" he asked confused.  
"I know it's impossible, but I'm pregnant.  
"How, how...how, how can it be?!"  
"You aren't happy?"  
"Oh, Rose, how could I not be happy? There aren't words to describe how happy I am!"

He kissed on the lips and I leaned in to deepen it.  
"Oh God, Rose, it's a miracle!"  
"Yes, it is a miracle!"


	7. Blood And Chocolate

Bella And Edward 7: Blood and Chocolate

Bella And Edward 7: Blood and Chocolate  
(in regular POV, Bella).

It was Valentines Day, seven months after Edward and I got married. I felt bad that I couldn't really get anything for Edward, since he's a vampire and vampires can't eat chocolate. Plus to make matters worse ever since Christmas I felt like I had the flu. I looked around the mall at all the different department stores, deciding which one to go into first. I started with Macy's. Maybe I could get Edward a new shirt for the dinner with my parents on Saturday. I walked into the store, walking on the right side like you were supposed to. I finally found the men's department after searching all over the place for it. I knew I should have done this a week ago but I was feeling so terribly sick. I ended up not being able to find anything because they had nothing Edward's size, not that he was fat or anything, just because other people already beat me to present shopping. I walked back towards the women's department because I wanted to get a new skirt for Saturday's dinner. What I saw surprised me. Edward was at the jewelry counter, looking at the necklaces. I tried to get out of there so he wouldn't see me, but I was too late. Edward turned around, red faced, a color which I thought too impossible for a vampire.  
"Ummmm…..Hi Bella," he said blushing, embarrassed.  
I suddenly felt the hurling impulse coming up my throat, not able to say anything.  
"Bella?" he asked anxiously.  
I ran down the aisle, still not being able to say anything. I found the bathroom, thank God, and went in just in time. After there was a break in between the disgusting stuff, I began to feel bad about leaving Edward like that. I finally decided it was time, after the hurling had subsided. I walked, balling my eyes out. Edward was, to my surprise, after my unexplained runaway, standing patiently outside of the ladies room with a worried expression on his tear stained face. Never in my life with Edward have I ever seen him cry before.  
"Edward?" I asked still balling.  
"Bella, I'm so sorry, I….I….should've-"  
"No Edward, I'm sorry, I just haven't been feeling good lately."  
"Do you want to go to the doctor?"  
"No, I want to go to the pharmacy store."  
"Okay."  
Edward and I walked out of Macy's and headed to CVS. We walked slowly, but I wished we could walk faster so I could get this over with. Finally, what seemed like forever, we got to CVS. I walked quickly now, looking at the signs that indicated what were in the aisles. Edward kept up with me, which wasn't hard for him at all. I walked down the aisle that had a sign that had pregnancy tests written on it.  
"Bella, the cold and flu medicines aren't in this aisle," he said confused or concerned or both, I couldn't tell.  
"I know," I answered. I found the pregnancy tests and just grabbed handfuls of them, all different kinds, and handed them all to Edward. I think Edward finally got the hint as to what was wrong, technically.  
"Bella, why are you getting all these thermometers?" he asked confused.  
Maybe I was wrong, he didn't get the hint. "Edward, honey, these aren't thermometers, they're pregnancy tests."  
He was silent.  
"Edward?" It was a long time before either of us said anything. It was me that decided to break the silence. "Edward……..are you okay?" Tears started rolling down my face as I finished the question.  
"Yes, Bella, I'm fine. I just didn't know, you know……….know……..know…..that…..ummmmmm.Yeah, I'll go and get the juice boxes."  
I was happy that he wasn't angry. Edward came back with the juice boxes and we headed to the check out line, which was very long.  
"So Bella am I the father?" he asked worried, but hopeful.  
"Edward of course you're the father. Who did you think the father was?"  
I thought it , well I don't know, I thought it would be…….Oh never mind."  
"Edward tell me, I won't be mad." I know he could tell I was lying about the not getting mad part.  
"Well Bella, I thought the father would be……. Jacob."  
My face turned strawberry red. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Why in the name of God would you think that?"  
"See I told you that you didn't want to know,"  
"That's right, why did I even bother to ask you what you were thinking, when all this time you ask me what I'm thinking!" I was furious, how could he think something like that?  
"Bella, you told me you wouldn't get mad at me if I told you."  
"I'm not mad, I'm furious!!"  
"Bella, I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have thought about something like that."  
"That's right Edward."  
"I'm so very sorry Bella. I very, no that's an understatement, I'm extremely happy that I'm the father."  
It was impossible not to forgive that angelic creature. "I'm sorry too Edward. I should not have taken it so hard. I'm very sorry Edward. Will you forgive me?"  
"Bella, of course I forgive you. Will you forgive me?"  
"Yes, Edward I forgive you. I love you Edward, so much." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I finished the words.  
"Oh Bella, I love you too, very much.  
We were finally next in line.  
"How are you today?" the cashier said cheerfully.  
"Just great," she looked at the pile of tests and the juice boxes, and then she looked at Edward and finally turned her head to stare at me. Like this couldn't get more embarrassing then it already was. I wonder if they even train the cashiers just to mind their own business and not look at their customers weirdly.

To be continued…..


	8. News

Bella And Edward 8: News Part 1

Bella And Edward 8: News Part 1  
In Rosalie's POV:

All I could think about was how I was going to tell Carlisle and the rest of the family. They would probably think I was insane! I combed my long golden hair and went downstairs to where everyone was sitting down and just enjoying the beautiful day.

Carlisle and Esme were sitting together, on the white couch, listening to Alice and Jasper. Alice was talking about the visions she was seeing and Jasper was trying to calm her down from her sudden excitedness. They looked at Emmett and me as we entered the suddenly quiet room.

Emmett and I went to sit beside Carlisle and Esme. Emmett chattered with everyone as I thought about how I was going to tell them the news.

"Ummmmmmm...Everyone?" I asked softly and unsurely. Emmett put his arm around my waist to encourage me.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, concerned.  
"Ummm...I'm pregnant," I took a deep breath.  
"Oh how wonderful!" Esme gasped and Alice started jumping up and down.

I blushed, which I thought was impossible for a vampire.  
"But, Rosalie, that's...impossible," Carlisle stated.

"I know. But I used a lot of the tests and they were all positive, and I have all the symptoms," I said.

Alice was still jumping up and down from the good news. Poor Jasper was trying to calm down her hyperness.

"The Volturi must not know about this. I can't believe that it's true, but those tests are very rarely wrong. I am very happy for you and Emmett. Nothing's impossible as they say. Just keep in mind that it won't end well if they find out.

Emmett and I nodded, Alice stopped jumping up and down. Now Alice had her vision expression on, looking for signs of the Volturi's activity. Her hyperness quickly dissolved from her body.

Bella And Edward 8: Part 2

NEWS

In Rosalie's POV:

The door bell rang and Esme got up from the white couch to see who was at the door. It was Edward and Bella.

Bella's POV:

Edward and I walked up to the Cullen's front porch and rang the door bell. We were going to the Cullen's for 'lunch.' Edward and I were planning on telling our news. I was very nervous. What were they going to think or say? Would they be happy? Excited? Confused??

Esme then opened the door and greeted us with a warm smile and hugs. She led us into the living room where everyone was sitting.

We all sat quietly until Edward and Emmett started wrestling for some reason like they always do. Edward landed on Emmett and had his lips to Emmett's neck ready to bite him, when Esme picked Edward up off of Emmett.

"You cheated," Emmett whined.  
"I didn't cheat!! I just simply followed your moves. You know you do the same thing every time. It's like watching a movie over and over again."  
Emmett growled "Cheater, cheater pumpkin eater," Emmett shouted.

"Boys, enough!!" Carlisle yelled.

With that Emmett went back over to his seat next to Rosalie and Edward came over to his seat next to me. We were all quiet again, until Carlisle broke the long silence.

"So how are things with you guys?" Carlisle asked Edward and me.  
I looked at Edward and he nodded.

"Ummmmmmmm...Well...Bella's expecting a baby.

Alice perked up and started jumping. Jasper put his face to his hands. Rosalie looked like she was in shock. Emmett had deer shot eyes. Esme looked over at Carlisle. Carlisle turned into a statue.

It was a long time before anyone said anything thing. Esme broke the silence this time. "How wonderful," she came over and kissed Edward and I on our cheeks.

"Two babies on the way," Carlisle chuckled and shook his head.

"Two?" I asked. If I was carrying twins I was going to faint.  
"Yes, two. Rosalie is expecting a baby too," Carlisle stated.

I sighed in relief. "But isn't that impossible?" I asked.  
"Yes, it's supposed to be. But apparently not. Just make sure that the Volturi doesn't find out. Or else we'll all be in danger."

I gulped. Just great, I thought.


	9. Reaction

Bella And Edward 9: Reaction

Bella And Edward 9: Reaction

"Do you have to go see that mutt, Bella?"  
"Well who's going to tell him? Don't you think it would be better for me to tell him, since I'm his best friend, not his mortal enemy?"  
Edward's eyes turned black "Yeah, I guess. But if that dog touches you he's dead!" He stormed off to his, our, bedroom. What a big baby!

"Hey Bella!" Jake called as I got out of my truck.  
"Hey Jake!" I called back.  
"How are you? I haven't seen you in months and hey I got something for you." He held out a box of candy hearts. Boy was I getting sick of this Valentine stuff it was only two weeks after the "big" holiday. "Thanks Jake, I really like heart candies," I lied.  
"You're Welcome," he said casually.  
I smiled but he could tell there was something wrong. I was hoping it wouldn't seem too obvious and I was glad he didn't look at the bump in my stomach yet. Maybe I wouldn't have to tell him today. That wasn't going to be easy so I decided to get it over with. "Hey Jake?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Ummmmmm……….well I don't know how to put it but ummmmmmmm…………..-"  
"What is it Bella?" He asked anxiously.  
"Well Jake, I'm pregnant with Edward's child." There it was over, well not quite. Oh God I think I just killed Jacob Black, just my luck to murder someone with my own words. Jacob stood as still as stone as if he was a vampire. "Jake? Are you okay?"  
"Oh hell yeah Bella, that's great that you're pregnant with………with…..E…d….w…ar…d's…ch….i….ld. I'm really happy for you."  
I could tell he was only pretending to for me. But I became angry with him for being jealous or upset that I was having Edward's child instead of his child. I made that choice a long time ago, seven months ago to be exact.  
"Jake?"  
"Bella, I am happy for you and the bloodsucker, or should I say you bloodsuckers!"  
"Jacob William Black!" He was really making this harder for me than I was planning it to be. I wasn't expecting his reaction to be this hard to handle. "Edward did give me the choice to be with you and I did try, but I don't love you like I love Edward, Jake.  
"I thought bloodsuckers couldn't have children," he said harshly.  
"Well for your information "bloodsuckers" can have children, if you haven't noticed," I pointed to the bump that was growing in stomach.  
Both of us didn't say anything for a long time, to angry with each other. It was me you broke the silence, again. "Jake, I know it's hard for you to except it, but I would really like you to get over it, us."  
"I will Bella," he walked away, leaving me standing in the dirt driveway all by myself.  
I felt the tears well up in my eyes and then it was raining. Uncontrollable tears rolled down my face like on a hill and hit the dirt ground with an imaginary sound of thunder. I got into my truck, started the engine, and turned on the heat. Before I pulled out of the driveway, I looked over across the field where Jacob sat on a rock, with his hand balled up into fists and his face in them. From where I was sitting I could tell he was crying.  
The ride back to Forks was long. It wasn't raining, but pouring. I kept my eyes on the road, trying to get the last image of Jacob out of my mind, but it was impossible. I wish the last image would've been of him smiling, the smile I liked best, but you can't have everything that you want. I decided to stop and get lunch; a hamburger, French fries, water, and chocolate ice cream. It sounded to me like a perfectly healthy meal, I lied to myself.  
I pulled into the long paved driveway, to my beautiful house that Edward had gotten for me as a wedding present. There was the angel sitting on the porch, waiting for me. I turned the car off and stepped outside and walked up the front porch steps to greet him.


	10. Saturday Night

Bella And Edward 10: Saturday Night

Bella And Edward 10: Saturday Night

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready."

"it'll be fine, Bella. Don't worry I can read their mind."

The skirt that I bought on Valentine's Day was almost too tight on me now. "Edward, I think the skirt is too tight," I pulled up the tight skirt to show Edward.

"Honey it'll be okay, you can't tell that much," he came over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Let's go. Everything will be just fine," he said assuringly.

AT CHARLIE'S

When we got to the little house and pulled into the driveway, Charlie's cruiser and Renee and Phil's SUV were already there meaning that we were most likely late.

Before I got a chance to open my door, Edward had already opened it for me.

We walked up the walkway and to the front door and rang the door bell.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist to comfort me, knowing that I was nervous.

It was Renee who answered the door. "Oh my gosh, Bella," she gave me a childishly squeeze hug and nodded at Edward. "Come on in!"

She led us into the kitchen where Charlie was talking to Phil who was making coffee. Which was a good thing since Charlie's cooking skills weren't too great.

"Hello, Bella!" Phil greeted. He shook Edward's hand.

"Hey, Bells!" Charlie didn't bother to acknowledge Edward's presence.

"Would you like some coffee Bella?" Phil asked.

"Uhh, no thanks I'm fine," Carlisle had told me that drinking coffee or anything with caffeine wasn't a good thing while being pregnant.

"How about you, Edward?"

"Ahhh, no thank you."

"Bella, it's not like you to skip coffee," Charlie said surprised.

"Ohh, I had too much this morning," I lied. I've always been a bad liar and Charlie knew that.

At dinner Edward and I finally decided to tell everyone our news. It was during the mashed potatoes. Edward was busy making a volcano with his mashed potatoes and gravy and then secretly flinging pieces of it like lava spitting from a volcano. No one notice and it was hard for me to keep from laughing.

"Ummmmmmmmm...Everyone?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella, what is it?" Renee asked worriedly.

"Ahhh...I'm...I'm...I-"

"You're what?" Charlie asked concerned.

"I'm...pregnant."

There was a long moment of silence. Then Charlie's face turned lava red and he erupted. "Isabella Marie Swan!! How could you?? You know you're too young!!

"Charlie!!" Renee snapped. "Ohhh, Bella, that's wonderful," Renee said and Phil looked up and smiled.

Charlie got up from his seat and stomped up to his room. Edward flung his last piece of lava at Charlie's head, but he didn't notice.

Edward and I didn't bother to stay for dessert because I was too tired. We said our goodbyes to Renee and Phil.

I yelled up the stairs a goodbye to Charlie and then Edward and I left for our drive home.

All I could think about the whole ride was about Charlie, I wiped tears from my eyes and Edward kissed me softly on the lips and rubbed my back with his free hand. And with that I fell asleep, peacefully.


	11. And Interesting Honeymoon Encounter

Bella And Edward 11: And Interesting Honeymoon Encounter

Bella And Edward 11: An Interesting Honeymoon Encounter

In Rosalie's POV:

It was four AM, and I was terribly exhausted, even though I was a vampire. I was lying soundly on the couch, when Emmett came over and nudged my shoulder.

"Time to go...Sleepy," he chuckled as I slowly got up from the comfy, white couch.

"Do you have everything? he chuckled again.

Emmett and I were on our way to Italy for another honeymoon. "Emmett, darling, I'm nothing like Alice," Alice always brings everything, literally, everything on the planet with her when she goes anywhere out of a 100 mile radius.

The drive to the airport was long. It wasn't just because of the morning traffic; it was also because neither Emmett nor I said anything. Both of us were waiting for the other to start a conversation, but it never happened.

When we finally got to the airport, Emmett unloaded our entire luggage, not letting me help because he didn't want me to hurt myself or the baby. I sort a wish I didn't skip the chapter on "over precautious" in the parenting book I read the other day.

Security check was never my favorite part of flying; I found it semi-pointless and judgmental. In the 1930s, no one could afford to fly because of the Great Depression, well only my parents could. It was my turn in line, Emmett had made it without the metal detector going off, but somehow I had a feeling it wasn't going to be my fate. Just as I thought, as soon as I took one step, it went off.

"Mam, could you step off to the side," a security lady said sternly.

"Yes," I stuttered. Emmett wasn't chuckling in the background, for once. I turned around to see his worried face, one that a little bear cub would have as if he just found out he couldn't find his mother.

The lady went over my whole body with her "magic" wand.

"You're all set, dear," she said. "Oh and excuse me, how far along are you?"

"Well, my husband and I are going to Italy so-"

"No, no, no, no, no, how many months are you?"

"Oh, ummm, four months."

"Well, honey, you're not going to make it, with the size of that baby," she laughed.

How rude and totally insulting, I thought. I was so to going to make my due date and I am not huge!! I walked out to where Emmett was waiting and we headed over to wait for our flight.

On the flight to Italy, Emmett and I actually had a conversation. I was glad because I wouldn't have been able to stand peace and quiet for 12 hours.

"When's...our baby due? he asked suddenly.

"Ummmm...the due date is October 27.

"Oh...that's good there's only...five more months," he said happily.

And announcement came over the speaker, letting the passengers know we were going to land very soon. I wasn't expecting the landing to be so rough, Emmett held on to my hand and tried to help me to not lunge forward to far. We managed to get off the plane safely and our luggage wasn't stolen or lost, so that saved me from a shopping spree with Alice.

Emmett and I made our way out of the airport in the mini Honda that we got from the car rental. The city of Rome was absolutely gorgeous. There were many interesting buildings, tall and small. Birds were flying high in the sky and children were playing in the parks.

Our hotel was one of the tall buildings, painted white, unlike the other historic masterpieces. Our mini Honda was the only car in the parking lot besides a black Mercedes, an older make of Carlisle's.

There was no one at the desk when we walked in, but there was a lady sitting into he little reading area near the restaurant. Emmett and I decided to walk over and sit on the couch. The lady looked up when we sat down. I think I almost went into shock because the lady was Jane from the Volturi!!

gasp


	12. Decision

Bella And Edward 12: Decision

Bella And Edward 12: Decision

In Rosalie's POV:

Carlisle had warned us that it wouldn't be good if the Volturi found out. He had told us, it would be hard to convince the Volturi to let both Bella and I to keep our babies.

"Did you really think you would get away with it?" Jane snickered, a devishly tone in her voice.

"Get away with what?" I asked, as if I didn't know what she was talking about, when truly I did.

She laughed, like a wicked witch, "No one' supposed to know that vampire can have children, so since you know that they can now, it's up to the Volturi to determine, if the child or children-"

I think I chocked, how could she know about Bella's baby too?

"Yes we know about Edward and Bella, but it is up to the Voluturi to decide it they should be terminated.

I could feel tears well up in my eyes and I could feel Emmett, tense up next to me. Ever since before I was changed, I wanted a child. And when I found out that it was 'impossible' for vampires to have children, I gave up hope. The day I found out I was pregnant, was the day I found hope again. Every day I woke up there was a smile on my face, and not the stern, lifeless, expression. But now, sitting in this room, with Jane, I have suddenly lost my little bit of hope, which was crushed into a million pieces, like two asteroids colliding in space. I swallowed hard, "Terminated?"

"Yes, when the Volturi's decision is to be rid of the unborn children, then they will be terminated. If the Volturi's decision is to let you keep them, then they will not be terminated."

"How often do they say, no?" I asked, with what was left of my hope.

"I wouldn't know, because this has never happened before."

That statement didn't make me feel any better. "What do we do now?" I asked.

"We go to Volterra; the decision will be up to every member of the Volturi."

In Bella's POV:

The door slammed, meaning Edward had come home from the Cullen's. "Hi, Edward!"

"Bella I have some bad news," he said with anger and sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean bad news?"

"Carlisle just got a call from Emmett and Rosalie."

"And?"

"They said that we have to come to Italy, as soon as possible. Bella they found out about you and Rosalie having a child. He said that the Volturi has to make a decision, on whether they're going to let you and Rosalie keep the babies."

A lump started to form in my throat, making it hard for me to swallow. Tears rolled down my face and onto my cheeks.

"I got tickets, for the next flight to Rome; it's in a couple of hours. So we should get packed and ready to go," he chocked out. He came up to me and kissed me on the lips, softly.

All I could think about on the flight to Rome was about my little baby inside of me. The only time I ever saw her, was on the screen at the ultrasound appointments, which were blurry and hard to see. I thought about the day I told Edward. How happy, extremely excited, and surprised he was that he was a father. But then the memory of Jacob Black came into my head. The day I went to visit him to tell him I was having Edward's child. I still couldn't get his smile-less face out of my head.

We arrived in Rome at six o'clock at night. Edward grabbed our bags from above our seats and we unboarded the plane, following the slow moving people in front of us. Next we headed towards the car rentals and Edward got the keys to our new advanced voxwagon. Oooooooooooooooh Yay, I thought, I think this car is older than my truck. And that's saying something.

As soon as I buckled my seatbelt, Edward had started the crappy car and got it out of the parking space, before anyone was around to stop him. The ride from Rome to Volterra is an average of two and half hours. But we made it in what felt like ten minutes! "Jeez, Edward, you don't have to go that fast," I yelled.

"Bella, I just want to get this over with and if they take my child away I will kill them all!!" his eyes turned charcoal black as he finished his sentence.

I turned my head to face the winding road in front of us. The sign on the right read 'Volterra' ¾ of mile to go. As usual, there was a long line to get across the border. Edward put his sunglasses on, to look business professional, to increase our luck of crossing.

"Passports please," the man at the toll both said mechanically.

"Yes, ahh, right here," Edward handed him our passports so the pictures were visible.

"Sunglasses, Sir." The man said. Edward removed them from his head, obediently.

"Thank you, Sir, have a nice trip."

"Thank you."

Edward zoomed out from the toll both and into the boundary of Volterra. The streets of the Royal Vampire City were very narrow. I moved over in my seat closer to Edward, afraid that I would get ripped to shreds from being to close. He helped me out of the car and led me to the underground tunnel, to the Volturi's lair, where we met up with the rest of the Cullen's. Alice came to the other side of me, opposite of Edward's, and held my hand tightly.

"Everything's going to be Okay, Bella," Alice said knowingly.

It made me glad to hear that from Alice, since she could tell the future and everything.

We stopped walking, when we reached a large metal door, with golden handles shaped like lions. They reminded me of Edward, if only one was a lion and the other was a lamb. The doors opened, like someone had said "open sesame!" and we walked into a room with a large mahogany table, with chairs all around it.

The members of the Volturi were sitting in some of the chairs around the gigantic table. We all took a seat in the empty ones. This event reminded me a little of the time when the Cullen's voted on me becoming a vampire. I hope it would be the same outcome for this one.

"Well we all know why we're here," Caias said, a wicked smile playing on his face.

"Yes," Carlisle said sternly, prepared for what was going to happen next.

"This is how it will happen. Everyone at this table will get to vote 'yes' or 'no' on whether Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen and Emmett McCarty Cullen will get to keep their child. Then after that is determined everyone at this table will get to vote 'yes' or 'no' on whether Isabella Marie Cullen and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen will get to keep their child. The only ones who are not aloud to vote are the two couples that I have mentioned. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Everyone said at once.

They filled out their slips of paper for Rosalie and Emmett. For the first time in my life, I saw Rosalie crying. She reached out to hold my hand, as the tears fell down my face.

Caias counted the votes and cleared his throat, "Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen and Emmett McCarty Cullen will get to keep their child," he announced.

Rosalie and Emmett kissed each other and went to wait in the hall, where, hopefully the rest of us would be joining them.

I kept on thinking to myself that it probably wouldn't be the same fate for Edward and I, especially with my luck. Everyone turned in their slips of paper to Caias, who began to count them. My hands starting getting sweaty as I endured the long wait. Edward was looking at the ground, probably because he didn't want anyone to see how angry his face was.

Caias cleared his throat, once again, "Isabella Marie Cullen and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen will get to keep their child," he announced.

Before I knew it Edward's lips were on mine. It was a happy ever after.


	13. Independence Day

Bella And Edward 13: Independence Day

Bella And Edward 13: Independence Day

Independence Day was always one of my favorite holidays when I was a little kid. Renee would take me over to the boat marina, down in Phoenix, where we would watch the beautiful, fantastic colored stars exploding in the sky. The bad side is I was always afraid that one of the engineers handling the fireworks would accidentally shoot one towards me, causing me to end up in the hospital, again.

This year Edward and I are going down by one of the many beaches near La Push, that wasn't across the 'imaginary' boundary that the Quielette Tribe made when the Cullen's signed the treaty. And this year I am more afraid of fireworks shooting at me because of the baby inside of me.

"You ready to go, love?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," I said like there wasn't anything bothering me.

"It's always something," he said, my favorite crooked smile playing on his face.

"Well, when I went to watch fireworks with Renee when I was little, I was always afraid that one of the people handling the rockets would accidentally shoot one towards me and that it would hit me and I would end up in the hospital," I whined.

"Bella, darling," he laughed uncontrollably before speaking again, "If one of those rockets is headed towards you, I'll move you out of the way, I promise," he said encouragingly.

When he said that, it made me feel a whole lot better. "I think I'm ready now."

"Alright let's go," he took his hand in mine and we headed outside to his 'shiny' Volvo.

He opened my door for me, before I even made it to the car. "Thank you," I said and kissed him on the lips, softly. Then he was at my side in the car, before I knew it and he started the engine and we were on our way.

On the way to the beach, Edward and I talked about what color the baby's room was going to be.

"Why don't we paint it pink, since it's a girl."

"That's too original and boring," I said. I really hate the color pink. It reminds me of ballerina tutus.

"Okay then. What about yellow?"

"Absolutely not!" Yellow reminds me of dandelions and I'm allergic to them.

"oooooooh, what about, ummmmm…..purple??"

"Yes, purple!!" It's the opposite of yellow and it's better than pink.

"Okay, the room is going to be painted purple," he leaned over to kiss me on my forehead. "I love you, Bella," he said.

"I love you too, Edward."

When we got to the beach, there were already tons and tons of people setting up to watch the explosion of stars. Edward opened my door in less than a second and held his hand out to me, to help me out of the car because the baby was huge and I was as weak as a kitten and as helpless as one too.

We found a nice empty spot, not too close to the water, but close enough to get a good view of the fireworks. Edward laid the picnic blanket, quilt, which we brought to sit on. I knew this was going to be a challenge, because once I was on the ground there was no getting off the ground now.

The show began a few minutes later. I sat on Edward's lap. He wrapped his cold, muscular harms around me and kissed me on the top of my head.

"I love you, Bella," he said. The loud sound of the fireworks startled me. Bursts of red light lit the black sky.

"I love you too, Edward," I said. Burst of blue lit the sky, making purple with the red.

We sat there, enjoying each other's company, watching the different colored bursts explode in the sky, all night long, together forever.


	14. David

Bella And Edward 14: David

Bella And Edward 14: David

In Rosalie's POV:

It is October 31, Halloween, and it is just four days after my due date. The contractions actually started late last night around 10:00 PM. They weren't as bad as I thought they would be, yet. At 3:00 AM, they got very painful and I went into labor.

"I'll get the over night bag," Emmett said. He ran up the stairs to our room and came back down with the little black suitcase.

I got up from the couch and winced in pain, "Oooooooou!"

"Here's your purse," Emmett put my purse around the doorknob of the front door.

What the hell was he thinking? I didn't need my purse of all things, I needed some pain medication. "Emmett McCarty Cullen, I don't need my purse!!" I screamed.

"Well don't we have to pay the hospital?" he asked dumbfounded.

Sometimes his outbreaks of dopiness get on my nerves. "That's what your wallet is for," I screamed. I was getting a little irritated.

"Why do I have to pay for everything?" he whined.

"Because you're the man!! Grab the keys and let's go," I stormed out of the house, heading for the car, wincing in pain as I went.

I was almost positive with Emmett's driving I wasn't going to make it to the hospital. And there was no way I was having this baby in the car. "Can you go faster?" I asked in a hurried voice.

"I can't go faster without breaking the law," he said sarcastically.

"Well, sweetheart, you don't have to worry about the law right now because I'M HAVING A BABY AND I NEED TO GET TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW!! I screamed in agony.

Emmett stepped on the gas pedal and we went flying down the winding road. People in their cars, beeped their horns at us as we passed them.

"Not so fast that you kill us!! I shrieked.

"I can't kill us, not unless the car catches on fire," he chuckled, but stopped when I gave him a stern look. "Okay, Okay, I'll slow down." He put his foot on the brake and we slowed down a tiny bit.

We got to the hospital, not as soon as I was hoping to. Emmett ran into the large white building to get me a wheelchair. He helped me out of the car and rolled me into the hospital where, thankfully Carlisle was waiting.

The nurses in the room made me put on one of the stupid patient gowns that I absolutely hate with a passion and made me lie down on the bed. The bed was very uncomfortable and I knew I would get bed sores from it. After I got settled in the bed, the nurses hooked me up to a bunch of monitors and called in Carlisle and Emmett, who were waiting outside.

"How much is she dilated?" Carlisle asked as he walked in the room.

"Nine centimeters," the chubby nurse with curly red hair answered.

Emmett pulled up one of the chairs from the corner of the room, to sit near me. I held out my hand and he grabbed it and wrapped it in his.

"Alright Rosalie, it shouldn't be too much longer until this baby comes. I'm going to give you an epidural that will relieve some of your pain," Carlisle said.

I leaned forward as he stuck the long needle into my back. I bit my lip to stop from screaming. He placed a bandage on my back and told me to lean back and to just relax. I had no idea how I was supposed to relax. I was hyperventilating and wincing from the pain of my contractions.

It was around 5:00 AM when the baby finally decided to come.

"Come on push, Rosalie," Carlisle said.

"You can do it, Rose, I know you can," Emmett said encouragingly.

"One more, just one more, Rosalie."

"He's almost here, Rose," he bent over to kiss my forehead that was covered with a wet cloth.

Then I heard a baby crying. It was my baby.

"It's a boy," Carlisle said lifting him up for Emmett and me to see.

"He's beautiful," I said.

"You did great, Rose!" Emmett leaned over to kiss me on the lips.

"Would you like to cut the cord, dad?" Carlisle asked Emmett.

Emmett excitedly went over and cut his son's cord.

"He's 22 inches long and weighs seven pounds eight ounces," Carlisle called from across the room.

Carlisle bundled him up in a blanket and brought him over and handed him to me.

He was absolutely gorgeous. He had dark curly hair, just like Emmett, and his eyes were a dark blue, probably just like Emmett's were when he was human. He also reminded me of my friend's son, David, from when I was still human.

"What are we going to name him?" Emmett asked.

"I think David Emmett Carlisle Cullen," I replied, seeing the surprised faces of both Emmett and Carlisle.

The little bundle of joy in my arms gurgled and looked up to meet my eyes. I smiled and kissed the top of his tiny head. This is truly a miracle, I thought.

In Emmett's POV:

I looked at my newborn son. He looked so much like me, it was hard to believe. He had little dimples on his cheeks and dark curly hair like me. I didn't know about his eyes, which were a shade of dark blue, probably from when I was human. I smiled as he gurgled and looked up to meet Rosalie's gaze. He is truly a miracle, I thought.


	15. Lydia

Bella And Edward 15: Lydia

Bella And Edward 15: Lydia

It was 9:00 AM, and Edward and I had just gotten news that Rosalie had, had David early this morning, of all hallows eve, and that they were both doing very well.

"OU!!" I said pouring my self a bowl of honey-nut cheerios. I put my hand to my stomach and winced in pain.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, getting on my case in just seconds.

"The baby is kicking the living day lights out of me. Boy is she going to be one hell of a good athlete!!" I sighed.

"Bella, honey, I think your in labor." He said half way between worried and excited.

"What!!" I screeched. "I didn't even get to have breakfast yet," I whined. "And I'm hungry!!"

"Don't worry, Bella, they'll give you some food at the hospital."

"But hospital food sucks," I said getting irritated.

Without another word Edward had disappeared to go upstairs to get the overnight bag, which he had insisted on me packing when I was only 25 weeks along. I had refused. I told him that I wasn't going to do anything baby-like, like letting him put up the crib, paint the room, go clothes shopping (that was a long argument with Alice), and pack the overnight bag, until I was 37 weeks along. I had some sort of theory that if you got the baby's room all ready in stuff before you were ready for the baby to come, that the baby would come early. And that wasn't a chance I was going to take.

Edward reappeared moments later with the overnight bag in his hand. "Let's go," he said. He helped me out to the 'shiny' Volvo, as I yelled 'ou' all the way to the car.

Edward drove fast as usual, so it wasn't such a big deal because I had gotten used to it over time. I was just hoping that the police wouldn't pull us over because I would give them a piece of my mind. I think Edward should've stuck some sort of sign to the car that said "Woman in labor, do not bother," but it was too late for that.

When we got to the hospital, Edward ran inside to get me a wheelchair and to tell the lady at the front desk to get me a room and to get Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He came out, holding the wheelchair in his arms, instead of rolling it; he ran to the car at the speed of light and opened my door, to help me out.

He rolled me along the sidewalk and into the large white building, that they called a hospital, and followed one of the nurses, who brought us to our room. She had me get up from the wheelchair, and when I did I winced in pain, boy was this going to a long day, I thought. I put on the white gown, the nurse had gave me and laid down on the bed. It was hard and firm, I'd probably get millions upon millions of bedsores.

Carlisle came in moments later, along with Edward and the nurse. The nurse came over to my side and hooked me up to all sorts of monitors and asked me if I wanted an epidural, which I said no to, but Edward said yes, so I was going to get one whether I liked it or not.

"How much is she dilated?" Carlisle asked the nurse.

"She's five centimeters," she replied.

"So we have a little ways to go," Carlisle sighed. He came over to me and told me that he was going to give me an epidural for the pain, which I shook my head in disapproval. "It'll help ease the pain, Bella, and allow you to relax a little. Lean forward for me, Bella," he said. "It'll only hurt for a few seconds."

Edward held my hand as Carlisle stuck the long needle into my back. I was getting nauseated by the feeling of the needle and was praying that I wouldn't faint or black out.

"its okay, Bella," Edward assured me.

Carlisle put a bandage on my back and told me I could lean back.

A FEW HOURS LATER

I rolled over in the bed in pain. It was already three in the afternoon and I was only eight centimeters dilated. I kept on looking at the monitor hoping that if I looked at it long enough it would skip nine and go to ten, but it didn't.

"Sometimes women are in labor for more than 12 hours," Edward said sensing my upatientness.

When five o'clock came and went, I started getting really irritated. I was nine and a half centimeters dilated and I was really hungry. The nurse from this morning came in with a tray of what looked to me like, pears and cinnamon, chicken and a glass of apple juice. The pears were actually apples and the chicken was actually pork, but the apple juice was apple juice, at least I thought it was.

Edward left, thankfully with his cell phone just in case the baby decided to come, to see Emmett and Rosalie, while I ate my dinner.

8:09 PM

I was finally ten centimeters dilated at about ten after eight in the night. 11 hours of labor and that wasn't half as bad as what was coming next.

"Harder, Bella," Carlisle said.

"You're doing very well, Bella," Edward said encouragingly. He leaned over to kiss my forehead where the wet cloth was.

I screamed loud enough to make a vampire lose their hearing, or anyone for that matter.

At 8:17 PM she finally came, Lydia Renee Cullen. She was absolutely beautiful. Edward's mouth was open in amazement when Carlisle held up our baby girl for him to see.

"Do you want to cut the cord, dad?" Carlisle asked Edward.

Edward walked over to cut Lydia's cord.

"She's 19 inches long and weighs six pounds 11 ounces," Carlisle called from across the room. He wrapped the tiny baby in a blanket and walked over to Edward and me to give her to me to hold.

She suddenly stopped crying when I was holding her in my arms. She had Edward's emerald green eyes and my dark brown hair, except her hair was wavy like Edward's instead of straight like mine is.

She was truly the sweetest and most adorable thing I ever saw and I was glad that I was her mother and that Edward was her father. She was one lucky kid, I thought.

Edward's POV:

I smiled at the sight of my baby girl. She was astonishing ling gorgeous. She looked exactly like Bella, but had my eyes and wavy hair. I would always treasure this moment forever, it was the start of my long life of immortality. I was truly glad I was her father and that she had Bella for a mother. An absolute miracle, I thought.

EL FIN

THE END


	16. Alternative Ending

Bella And Edward: Alternative Ending If Bella had lost her baby

Bella And Edward: Alternative Ending If Bella had lost her baby.

I kept on thinking to myself that it probably wouldn't be the same fate for Edward and me, especially with my luck. Everyone turned in their slips of paper to Caias, who began to count them. My hands starting getting sweaty as I endured the long wait. Edward was looking at the ground, probably because he didn't want anyone to see how angry his face was.

Caias cleared his throat, once again, "Isabella Marie Cullen and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen will not get to keep their child," he announced.

I looked up, tears flowing out of my eyes like Niagara Falls, and a lump formed in my throat, making it throb. Edward stood up and banged his fists on the table, tears streaming down his white porcelain face. It was so hard that the table snapped in two. The little slips of paper floated to the ceiling and slowly came back down, like falling snowflakes.

You could hear the sound of growling in Edward's chest, he was furious, "You must have counted wrong!!" he shouted. Everyone, except me, just stared at him.

There was a long moment of silence until it was broke by Caias, "I do believe, Edward, that I counted correctly."

"Well count again, Caias," Edward snapped through gritted teeth.

Caias picked up all the little slips of paper from the ground and counted them, more than once and cleared his throat once again, "I'm sorry," he said, "You will not be able to keep the baby."

"Isn't there something else that they can do to keep the baby, anything?" Esme pleaded. Her heart was just as broken as mine, because, like me she also lost a child.

"I'm sorry there is nothing else we can do, the decision has been made." Caias said. I could see a wry smile on his face, of course he was also the one who didn't agree with Aro that I should be turned into a vampire, so I wasn't too surprised, I was just deeply hurt.

"Bella, you will have to go with Jane."

"Why?" Edward asked with anger.

"Because the baby will have to be taken," Caias said.

Esme put her hand to her mouth, "Oh God," she said.

I followed Jane into a small laboratory room, where I awaited my fate. I did not dare to look back. Just the thought of looking at all the sad faces in that room made me want to scream. I laid on the bed after putting on one of the hospital gowns, which they happened to have. I had no idea how they or who they got them from.

Edward came in moments later. He looked like he was going to attack the next thing that moved. His face was tearstained and his eyes were pitch black. He leaned over to kiss me on the lips, softly, like he always did and took my hand and his hand and rubbed my stomach. He bent down and kissed it. The thought of never being able to see our child made me cry. It also made me despise Rosalie, like she always had despised me. She was the most beautiful person in the world. Got everything that she wanted and even got the child that she had always dreamed of, unlike I did.

Jane came over and put me to sleep with anesthesia and sent Edward out of the room and had him go far away to where he would not hear the baby's cry.

When I woke up, I was in my bed at home, with Edward lying next to me.

"Bella," he said in a whisper.

I looked at him, it was almost unbearable. I put my hand on my now empty stomach and started bawling. There was no hope for me to ever have a child.

Edward's lips touched mine and I pulled away. The feeling of his lips on mine brought back memories of the night of when our baby was conceived. "Edward, I can't. It's too much."

I could tell he understood. He laid back down and pulled me over to hug me against his chest, where we stayed for a long, long time.

OCTOBER 31, WHEN DAVID IS BORN

When Edward and I received news that Rosalie had, had her baby, I hung up on the nurse right after she had said the word baby. Every time I heard that word I would shiver and cower in the corner of Edward and I's bedroom.

It was like when Edward had left. There was a huge gaping hole in the pit of my stomach. Neither of us had said a word to each other. We both were afraid of saying something wrong that would bring back bad memories that would shatter our body's into millions of pieces.

Both of our hearts were broken, whether they were pumping blood or not, it didn't matter. Either of us has left the house, which means we both haven't hunted in a couple of weeks.

I sat on the couch with Edward. He pulled me to his chest, the tears freely streaming down our faces. He cradled me in his arms, rubbing his finger across my cheek. Ever since that day when our baby was taken, his eyes have never changed back to the topaz color that I fell in love with. My favorite crooked smile has never played on his face either. It was like the sadness was killing us both, very slowly. For all of eternity our lives would never be back to normal.

"I love you, Edward," I said softly. No matter what happens I will still love him.

"I love you too, Bella," he said, "And no matter what happens I always will," he kissed me on the lips softly and we stayed there in each other's arms, mourning in the quiet peacefulness.

In the hospital, Rosalie and Emmett were glowing over their newborn baby. Something that Edward and I would always dream and think about for the rest of our immortal lives.


End file.
